50 Shades of Fuchsia
by dyingXdasies
Summary: Arnold must interview Helga. Little does he know that this one encounter would engulf him in an all consuming romance filled with: Lust, Hate, Betrayal, and Intensity. When Helga states her high stakes will Arnold be able to accept? Will they conquer the madness of love? Or will their love drive them mad?


WRITER'S NOTE: This was in my mind at work and had to be written. I have two other stories right now. Not too sure there will be more to this. I guess its supply and demand as always. If there is a demand for more then I will supply more. However, there needs to be a decent percentage of reviews for me to do so. As always thanks for reading and Loyalty. –Ashlee

* * *

**50 Shades of Fuchsia**

**"Fuck the paperwork."**

**― E.L. James, Fifty Shades of Grey**

_**Prologue**_

_**INTERVIEW PART 1**_

My nerves were the sharp edge of a razor trying desperately to cut through the tension in the air. The blonde hairs on my arms seemed to stand on edge. An electric current running through me causes me Goosebumps. I'm nervous for the interview I'm about to do and I'm not sure why. It doesn't matter if I tank it or not, it wasn't my interview to begin with. Yet, my body is coursing with adrenaline at the concept of facing such a powerful and revered woman of society.

I hadn't spoken to Helga Pataki in over a decade. Why had I agreed to take Gerald's newspaper review for him? It should be him being forced to face the Head C.E.O. of Imaginative Ink. Helga had moved away in eighth grade leaving the Ghetto of Hillwood for a more upscale and grander lifestyle. Her father Bob Pataki had made the big times with his cell phone company. Helga had followed in his footsteps through her innovative writing talents. Now she owned a billion-dollar Publishing company.

I was almost ashamed that I was twenty-two and still struggling to make an honest name in Journalism. The Irony was that I didn't even have a name or at least a last one anyway. So I went by the name of Arnold Doe. It had started off as a joke between Gerald and me. No one knew my last name so he joked that it was Doe; like John Doe. Over time I had it legalized and had went by the last name Doe ever since. What would a woman of such success in her early twenties think of someone as bland as myself? It was a mistake taking this job on for Gerald. Best friend or not I couldn't do this for him! I decided then and there I would leave. I would come up with a new article for him.

Just as I rose to my feet a man called out my name. "Mr. Doe?" His voice was brisk and my head automatically turned in his direction. My pale cheeks flushed a burnt pink their usual give away whenever I found myself extremely embarrassed. My torso was still positioned in the opposite direction of her office facing the exit. "Yes Sir," I forced my voice to remain its usual low monotone. I noticed that the man wore an all black suit that matched his slick ebony black hair. Subconsciously I tried to pat down my untamable locks of shaggy hair. At least I'd taken the time to press my suit. I wore a red undershirt, black suit, and matching black tie. I had even gotten up early enough to polish my dress shoes. I'd been a nervous wreck since I'd woken up at four o'clock this morning.

"_Ms. Pataki will see you now_." The man at the service desk answered jeering me back into focus.

"_Thank you for your time._" I replied politely as I scrambled for my brief case and pile of paper work.

"_Right past these marble doors Mr. Doe."_ The man pointed his portly thumb at the doors behind him.

"_Again thank you_." I responded rather hurried as I rushed into Helga's office trying desperately to lower my blood pressure and possibly loose the permanent color in my cheeks.

I wasn't sure if I'd entered the office of an average daily businesswoman or that of a Goddess. Perhaps this was not Helga Pataki at all. Rather, I had intruded on the daughter of Athena; or maybe, the offspring of Aphrodite? She was breathtakingly beautiful. She wore a Fuchsia bow in her hair pulling her platinum locks away from her face. Her hair cascaded down her spine a wavy sea of light blonde. She wore a long sleeved Fuchsia button up shirt. Helga had left the shirt unbuttoned just enough to remain classy but also remind her co-workers of her feminine physicality. She wore a tight black skirt that rested at her knee and hugging her curves in all the proper places. I glanced at her black pumps as my eyes leveled with her face.

Her face was more stunning then her body.

She had a small rounded button nose. Full plush pink lips. She smiled patiently at me and her grin was like the first snow fall of winter. A perfect crest smile. She had wide penetrating Sapphire eyes, that's shape and color, were amplified by her oval face and ivory skin. I was rendered speechless trying not to curse under my breath as I felt the heat radiating off my cheeks far worse then ever before. It was almost criminal that someone so successful was allowed to be as flawless as she was.

"_Mr. Doe."_ She stuck her hot pink manicured hand out to me. Shyly I extended my own hand. Her hand was petite and mine almost completely engulfed hers.

"_Helga_," I stated rather lamely, completely scrambled.

"_Arnold I would much rather prefer you call me Ms. Pataki. I will call you Mr. Doe_." Helga insisted firmly her raspy voice stern.

"_Of course Ms. Pataki,_" I answered clam. My outer appearance hiding the fact that I was a nervous wreck on the inside.

_"Now, please have a seat Mr. Doe."_ Helga flicked her wrist towards her dark oak wood desk. My mind flitted towards perverted thoughts about me and her on that desk. I waved them off at once she is a lady and should be treated as such I reminded myself. We both made ourselves comfortable facing across from each other.

"_I have a list of questions for you Ms. Pataki_." I began.

"_Ask away then_." She popped a mint into her mouth without offering me one.

I unfolded Gerald's list of questions.

"_What is it like to be twenty-two and responsible for publishing some of New York's Best sellers_?" I asked sincerely.

"_It's a balancing act really Mr. Doe. It is a great honor but also a great driving force of power. Absolute power absolutely corrupts. That's why I donate half of my earnings to nation wide charities to help me remain humble._" She answered with finesse not even bating an eyelash.

"_When do you find personal time?_" I continued down the list.

"_I don't. A_ _days work is hardly_ _ever finished, and if it is then you aren't truly working._" Helga was headstrong and driven. I knew I would be listening to my recording of our interview a few times once we were finished.

_"You don't get lonely_?" I asked no longer using Gerald's list.

"_I keep myse_l_f on my toes I don't have time for romance_." Helga waved her arm dismissive.

"_Not even enough time for Shakespeare?_" I hadn't thought it through! I had asked a far too personal question! I had without using so many words admitted to observing her deep rooted love for romance novels as children.

_"I don't have time for a man_." Helga had only paused for a secant to absorb the question.

"_So perhaps a woman then?_" I rose my eyebrow curiously at her.

"_Are y_o_u asking if I'm homosexual Mr. Doe_?" Helga could barely contain her icy demeanor.

"_A_c_tually Yes, Ms. Pataki, I'm asking if you are indeed homosexual_." I stated boringly as if I was asking her the weather.

She leaned forward her cleavage drawing my eyes towards it. I felt like a sleaze but I couldn't help it I was still a man. She crawled up her desk slightly tugging my tie towards her. I leaned foreword allowing her to pull me inches from her face. She smelt of wildflowers and the scent was intoxicating. I stared into her deep ocean eyes pulled into the conflicting blue tides of her soul. I had always lusted Helga but nothing quite like in this moment. I had half a mind to bend her over the desk right then and there. There was no way a woman as ravishing could not be made to be claimed by my manhood. Where was this primal animalistic desire coming from?

"_I'm more then any mere man could handle Mr. Doe. I'm Ying and Yang trapped in the confines of one body. Light verses Dark. I am not one to contend with in the business world or outside of it. You ought to take that into consideration as a quoted statement from me while writing for your small tim_e paper;_ that I would be more then happy to sponsor._"

Helga hissed her lips lightly brushing against mine. I had forgotten how to breathe. I knew for certain though wise or not I was all too ecstatic to become a contender. I was enchanted and ensnared in Helga Pataki's spell. Little did I know what an evil enchantress she would unravel herself to be.


End file.
